4chanistan News
4chanistan and internet news coming straight from the 4chanistan official 4chanistan.gov website news ticker. 2011 August *Hurricane Irene batters and passes over 4chanistan in the passed week, leaving minimal structural damages to primary and vital infrastructure. Roofing is reported to have failed on two apartment buildings and a 300 foot tall radio antenna collapsed. A 4chanistan Island Police car was struck by a falling palm tree. One 4chani was rescued from the ocean when he ignored island warnings not to swim during the storm. The island drug house sustained roof and window damages, not that anyone cares. A small sail boat at the Tourist Zone marina overturned and sunk. July *4chanistan, now using the captured pirate fishing trawler, begins fishing operations to bring in sea food and reduce dependence on foreign foods. June *4chanistan military executes the remaining drug cartel suspects captured during the island shoot out in May. The ton of cocaine captured from the pirate vessel is transferred to the island drug house where the locals are permitted to use narcotics. A well known dip-shit is killed a day later after attempting to swim in the cocaine and dies of an overdose. May *Caribbean pirates attempt to attack 4chanistan resulting in a large fire fight in the military and trade docks. Bloggers confirm ongoing combat in the warehouse and dock zones. A fishing trawler is confirmed to be off shore from the island full of armed men. **The two day incident ends with the capture of the fishing vessel. 4chanistan confirms the attack was led by Caribbean drug Cartel runners and confirm the capture of over a ton of cocaine inside the boat. 4chanistan military announced they have executed four of the drug runners last night who are Dominican citizens and have identified several other killed suspects as from Cuba, two Haitians, a Floridan resident and three Bahamians. Seven additional suspects are still being held and interrogated claims 4chanistan bloggers. April *4chanistan launches an official mirror and replacement of the infamous EncyclopediaDramatica.com website following the recent replacement of the site with ohinternet.com which 4chanistan officials called "utter moral, PC, bullshit" and "lulzkiller". The EncyclopediaDramatica mirrors will be replaced with Lulzpedia.com by May. 2010 December *4chanistan opens up several mirror sites of WikiLeaks based out of 4chanistan servers after WikiLeaks is taken down by international authorities, citing, "information is free". November October *Operation Payback begins attacks on British government sites. *4chanistan takes down Gene Simmons websites. *RIAA's websites are dropped permanently by the Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb. September *Operation Payback is declared by Anonymous. 4chanistan announces full support for the operation. Dozens of websites are brought down in DDOS attacks. *4chanistan uses the Yotsuba Banhammer Bomb to bring down the RIAA and MPAA websites. June *Anonymous celebrates victory as Australian Prime Minister Kevin Rudd resigns. "This is a victory for the internetz!" Claims 4chanistan's military leadership. Over the past few years, Kevin Rudd has supported legislation to censor Australian internet including support for minister Stephen Conroy's ACMA blacklist. *Anons take action as the G11 Summit arrives. Since July 2008, Anonymous and various net neutrality support groups have fought to bring into the spotlight, the ACTA law, which would violate internet privacy and laws protecting citizens from warrantless searches and seizures. 4chanistan has threatened attacks against organizations supporting the ACTA agreement. *Captured Lulz-class destroyer finished repairs today and begins inspection and testing. 4chanistan's military leader, Nathan Johnson, states the ship is being tested for future use as 4chanistan's first naval vessel. Previously called the Jamaran-class destroyer, built by Iran, the Lulz-class ship has gone under inspection by Everetti and NATO inspectors beginning today and tomorrow. Category:4chanistan Category:Events